Remember me
by Dark evil mind
Summary: Jade and Tori have been dating for 3 years. But when Tori gets in an accident and forgets everything she and Jade been through, will Jade figure out how to get Tori to remember her and the love they'd share? will Jade get revenge on the person that did the to Tori? Please read my story. I'm dyslexic and I don't know if it's good for not and please review. Tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Jade and Tori have been dating for 3 years. But when Tori gets in an accident and forgets everything she and Jade had been through, will Jade figure out how to get Tori to remember her and the love they shared?**

* * *

Tori was in her car driving home from her girlfriend's house, about 12:30. Her phone went off and she was looking for it, when she does she sees a light in front of her. Tori thought she was seeing things and ignored it. The light was getting closer and closer then...everything went black. She could hear sirens in the distance then she blacked out.

* * *

**(Jade pov)**

I got out of the shower when my phone rung. I looked at the caller ID to see Cat's name. One the phone she sounded different. She usually sounded happy and perky but she sounded sad and disappointed and maybe scared?

"Jade come to the hospital now!" She said though the phone.

It sounded like she was crying. I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that something happened to my friends and Tori. Oh God Tori, I hope she's ok.

"Why Cat? What's wrong?!" I said trying to keep calm.

"Jade, Tori's in the hospital!" She said sobbing through the phone.

"WHAT?! What happened?!" I said almost gonna cry.

"She was in a car accident! Jade...Jade...JADE! I dropped the phone when I heard Tori is in the hospital. My girlfriend Tori is in the hospital. I quickly grabbed my phone off the floor and slowly put it to my ear.

"Cat, where and what hospital is Tori in? I said trying to calm myself down a little.

"Dr. Bolton blv. Saint Louis hospital." She said still crying a little.

"Ok I'm on my way!" I said hanging up the phone.

I quickly put on some clothes. A black wife beater, basketball shorts, and combat boots. I put on a gray jacket cause it's winter. I grabbed my keys and wallet and headed to my black KIA Optima that I got two months ago and drove to the hospital, with my heart racing. I'm thinking and praying that my true love Tori Vega will be ok.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey New chapter of Remember me**

* * *

**(Jade pov)**

I arrived at the hospital scared out of my mind. The love of my life is here cause probably of a drunk driver. When I find out who did this to my Tori there gonna pay! I got out my car and ran in inside. I went to the front desk but someone called my name. I turned around and saw Andre running to me.

"Hey Jade." He said a little out breath.

"Hey, any word on Tori?" I ask hoping he'll say yes and something positive.

"Yeah, she's asleep. But the doctors don't know when she'll wake up or if she'll wake up." He said with tears in his eyes.

I tried to hold back but I couldn't. I felt them run down my face. I need to see her if it's gonna be the last time I get to. Just one more time. But I'm hoping God will let her live.

"Andre, what room Tori is in?" I ask whipping my eyes.

"Room 253. I'll go with you." He said calming down and also whipping his eyes.

"Yea. Sure. Whatever." I said walking to the room of my beloved.

We arrived at the room, my heart is beating rapidly. I'm scared to open the door. But some strength gave me the courage to do so. As I walked in, I saw Tori laying in the hospital bed motionless. It everything in my body not to break down and cry. I keep blaming myself for this. But I know it's not my fault. I looked at Andre and he looked like he was about to cry himself.

"Sir, you have to leave. Your time is up." A doctor said coming in Tori's room.

"OK. Jade, I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he walked out of Tori's room.

The doctor walked back out with a nurse. I looked at Tori and sighed. I walked to her bed and sat down. I took her hand in mine and prayed. Hoping she'll wake up and be fine. I don't know what I'll do without her. My love Tori Vega


End file.
